Tokyo Expressway - East Outer Loop
|length = |type = City |turns = 12 |games = Gran Turismo Sport |roadway = Tarmac}} The Tokyo Expressway - East Outer Loop is a fictional city circuit that appears in Gran Turismo Sport. The 7km circuit is set on a highway in Tokyo, Japan. There is also a second variant of this circuit which uses the inner loop, but also uses the EXACT same turn 12. This track can be raced at Dawn, Morning, Daytime, Noon, Afternoon, Evening, Sunset or Twilight. Events *4WD Challenge; Race 2 - 4 laps *Nissan GT-R Cup; Race 1 - 2 laps *Group 1 Cup; Race 2 - 8 laps *La Festa Cavallino (rain); Race 9 - 5 laps Layout and Sectors Sector 1 & 2 After driving through the long main straight at top speed, you will be faced with consecutive right hand corners. Turn 1, past the straight, changes from an ascent to a flat surface, making it easy for the car to drift outward and hit the wall. Using the 100m marker board on the left as your cue to start braking, and set your apex deep into the corner. Go flat out after exiting. Turn 2 is the opposite, going from a flat surface to a descent. Turn the car quickly towards the exit to raise your exit speed. From here, there are a series of high speed corners. The sector split is set after turn 3, which normally can be taken at full throttle. Sector 3 Continuing your momentum from turn 3, continue through turn 4 at full throttle. Turns 5 and 6 form a slightly tight S-bend, turning left and right. Brake before the 50m marker board, and utilize the bank on the inner side to clear the corner. Accelerating on the outer side of the track, approach turn 8. Let off the throttle using the bridge as your cue, and turn in. For turn 9 that follows, go over the small bump at the corner entry with throttle off. Sector 4 & 5 For the ascending right hand turn 10, brake lightly before the 50m marker board, and accelerate out at the middle of the track. If you are not careful, turn 11 is a spot where you are prone to hit the wall as it becomes tighter the further you go in, and also changes to a downward descent. Control your speed using the throttle, and set your apex far into the corner when you turn. Afterwards is turn 12, around the toll booth. Using the 150m marker board as your cue, set your apex on the corner of the second kerbstone on the inside as you go around. Care must be taken not to rush your exit, as accelerating too early can cause the car to lose balance and speed. Replay Demo See also *Tokyo Expressway - East Inner Loop *Tokyo Expressway - Central Outer Loop Category:Tracks Category:City Courses Category:GT Sport Circuits Category:Circuits with a tunnel Category:Fictional Circuits Category:Street Circuits Category:Circuits with a straight over 1 mile Category:Japanese Circuits